


Amused

by orphan_account



Series: Autumn Leaves [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons had known Grif since they were thirteen. Back then, Simmons had the worst braces and two arms, and Grif used more Hawaiian than English and still had two parents. One could argue that, since they first met, they'd been friends. Tucker liked to say they were pretty much married the second Simmons scoffed and said, "What are you looking at, fatass?" They always seemed to be together from that moment forward, though they were admittedly always bickering. They were inseperable, even if they each claimed to hate the other's guts. In all that time, however, Simmons had never, ever heard Grif giggle.</p>
<p>This was definitely a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amused

Simmons had known Grif since they were thirteen. Back then, Simmons had the worst braces and two arms, and Grif used more Hawaiian than English and still had two parents. One could argue that, since they first met, they'd been friends. Tucker liked to say they were pretty much married the second Simmons scoffed and said, "What are you looking at, fatass?" They always seemed to be together from that moment forward, though they were admittedly always bickering. They were inseperable, even if they each claimed to hate the other's guts. In all that time, however, Simmons had never, _ever_ heard Grif giggle.

This was definitely a first.

But that wasn't what he was focusing on. Instead, he was watching the amazed expression on the face of the child who stood before the pair, who couldn't have been more than ten years old, as he gazed at Simmons' metal arm. Usually, the red-haired man was self-conscious about it, covering it with sweatshirts that, as of late, typically belonged to Grif. He never liked people staring at the thing he saw as hideous. It was disgusting. But this kid just looked fascinated as he reached out and poked the gleaming wrist, which wasn't hidden by a baggy orange sleeve today. Simmons didn't even flinch.

"Is this really your arm?" he questioned, eyes wide. Grif's cheeks were tinged pink as he tried not to burst out laughing. Small, squeaking giggles kept escaping his lips, which were covered by one hand.

"Uh, yeah," Simmons said, clearing his throat. "I lost my real arm in an accident. So now I have this."

"That's so cool!" the boy piped. "It's like . . . like . . . Iron Man!"

"Yeah, Iron Man," Simmons agreed, too flustered to correct him. Tony Stark wore a metal suit, but his limbs were made of flesh.

"How does it work?" His head tilted to one side as he tore his gaze from the prosthetic to meet Simmons' eyes.

"It's really complicated," Simmons said, trying to think of a very, very simplified way to explain how the metal contraption worked, "but it has little wires that connect to my brain, and it works just like my real arm." Mostly. He didn't bother mentioning how, on occasion, it would glitch out and he'd end up smacking Grif or hurling a coffee cup at the wall of Wash's dorm room, narrowly missing Tucker's head.

That was the simplest way Simmons could explain his arm, though. Honestly, he only knew a little more about how it really worked. He let Sarge and Grey handle the technical stuff. Cyborg mechanics weren't exactly his strongsuit.

"I like it," the boy finally declared. "It's cool."

Simmons nodded, cheeks flaming. "Thank you."

It was then that his mother found him and pulled him away as he babbled about the guy with the neat metal arm. Simmons turned to Grif, whose giggles were still coming.

"What's so funny?" Simmons squeaked. That was another thing he hated: if he tried to raise his voice too much, whatever he was trying to say just came out in high-pitched squeaks, which Grif found to be beyond amusing.

"You!" Grif responded, laughter filling his words. "You're so God damn confused and embarassed and cute and I've never seen that look on your face before! Oh, man, I should've taken a picture of that. You just- You didn't even know what to say! And it was fucking fantastic! Adorable! Amazing!" He turned back into a giggling mess as he leaned into Simmons' side. "Loved it."

He didn't want to admit it, but Simmons really loved it, too. For once, he wasn't ashamed by the fact that he was part titanium and wires and screws. He was kind of proud of it, actually.

Even better if the whole thing made Grif find him to be so adorable and to hear those small bubbles of laughter.

"Come on, asshole, let's just get back to campus already."

"Yessir, Tony Stark, sir," Grif teased.

Simmons just rolled his eyes, grinning, grabbed the shorter man's hand, and hoped that stream of giggles never ended. It was probably the best sound he'd ever heard.


End file.
